


The Lost Princess Part Two

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Avengers, Marvel, buckybarnes - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, BuckyBarnes - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Imagines, Marvel - Freeform, avengersfandom, avengersimagine - Freeform, buckybarnesimagine, imagine, marvelfandom, marvelimagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Bucky Barnes x ReaderWord Count:Warning: Violence, SwearingSummary: Steve and Bucky teach the reader how to be royalty, but their plans reach a little hitch when they have to take a boat to Paris.





	The Lost Princess Part Two

“Can you not do that?” You snapped toward Bucky.

“Do what?” He questioned perplexed. 

“That thing with your mouth.”

“You mean talking?”

“It’s making me upset.”

Bucky let out a huff in annoyance. Opening the sleeping car door, making sure to slam it as he left.

Unbeknownst to you, Steve had secretly been keeping score between you and Bucky everytime you bickered. The longer Bucky was gone, the more your eyes grew heavy, in desperate need of sleep.

It felt like minutes before Bucky returned. 

“Guys.” He stated, panic evident in his voice. Shutting the door, he turned to see both you and Steve sleeping on the seats of the train. “Guys!” He exclaimed startling both you and Steve awake.

“What the fuck?” Both you and Steve groaned.

“There’s something wrong with the train.” Bucky simply stated, gathering your belongings.

“What do you mean?” Steve questioned in his serious voice.

“I...I don’t know.” 

Before, anyone had a chance to say anything the train jerked aggressively causing you to stumble into Bucky. Grabbing his biceps, you gazed out of the window, while Bucky did the same, his hands landing on your hips. The train had been traveling at an alarming rate.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Steve, hand me the chain!” Bucky said while under the car. The train car was speeding down the tracks. 

“Here.” You stated handing it to him.

“Wh-”

“Steve’s a little busy at the moment.” You stated, quickly glancing at Steve attempting to mess with the break.

Once he was done, Bucky reached for your hand. Surprisingly to him, you were strong enough to help him back onto the train. Pulling him back up to safety, your chests brushed against one another, as you shared an intimate gaze.

“Guys!” Steve spoke. “We’ve got to jump! Now!”

\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Since the shared moment on the train, there was tension between you and Bucky.

Knocking on the door, Bucky cleared his throat. “I...I uhm... Bought you a dress.”


End file.
